


Puzzle Pieces

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: CSI: NY, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failegaidin @ LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=failegaidin+%40+LJ).



He flies down to see her the third week of July, and she picks him up at the airport.

“Hey, Z,” he greets her, slinging an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. He’s the only person who’s ever called her “Z”, but something about his broad Brooklyn accent makes it fit.

“How was the flight?” she asks, leaning into him as they head toward her car.

“Long,” he tells her, grinning tiredly. “Whole lab pulled triples this week—thought I wouldn’t get here.”

She grins back. “And then you would have had to face me.”

That draws a laugh out of him. “You an’ Mac. Don’t know which of you ‘s scarier.”

Elbowing him in the ribs, she feigns insult.


End file.
